


駝賢駝//曾經，有人告訴我

by yinhan



Category: AB6IX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan/pseuds/yinhan
Kudos: 2





	駝賢駝//曾經，有人告訴我

曾經，有人告訴我

曾經，有人告訴我  
兩個人的相愛，是從上輩子就已註定

那，單戀呢？  
是否也是從上輩子，就已註定我只能默默的望著你？

修長的雙手快速的在鍵盤上敲打，專注的神情像是要穿透螢幕般，興許是從剛剛錄音室穿透出來的柑橘可可氣泡水的信息素味，帶給金東賢太大的衝擊。

人總是在收到打擊時，靈感無盡永駐。

盯著東賢螢幕中敲打出來的字字句句，如此的絕望心碎，那自己呢？又何嘗不是？

喜歡，卻說不出口原來這麼酸澀？

從前曾抱有一絲希冀，兩人的時期只有彼此太過美好，讓自己更加昏了頭，以至於現在這麼痛心吧。

沒有期待，沒有傷害。

「東東，我餓了。」他趴在一側，撒嬌著。

不想看著心裡的他沈浸在傷痛中。  
他心痛，自己又何嘗不是。

東賢頓了一下，「那我帶我們煐岷尼去吃飯！」轉過頭看著趴在桌上，睜著無辜神情望著自己的可愛羊駝，笑了。

「叫哥。」感受到寵溺的揉著自己頭髮的大手，他還是這麼犯規。

「哥——。」他低下頭靠近眼前的大羊駝，戲謔的拖著尾音喚著，看著對方通紅的耳朵和脖頸，驕傲的笑著。

還來不及反應就被東賢拽著手臂起身，看著被勾著的手，對方一個轉身已經提起一旁的背包帶著他離開練習室。

或許，一輩子的稱兄道弟會是最幸福的吧。

東賢似乎釋懷的很快速。  
看著田雄和大輝打鬧曬恩愛，他也沒有過多的反應，甚至還能和佑鎭一起玩笑他們這對小情侶。  
但每每大田對外營業後，東賢總是特別安靜，還是無法完全放下吧？

有點驕傲，只有自己能察覺他的內心。

最近煐岷和東賢獨處的時間越來越多了，不管是在宿舍還是公司，這孩子老是纏著他，好幾次都像回到MXM時期一樣。

他問，為什麼最近這麼鬧騰？  
他說，現在不需要這麼專注地照顧別人了。

因為，他們互相扶持著。

東賢說著，手緊緊環抱著他的腰。頭倚靠著煐岷的頸窩，盯著練習室鏡中的煐岷。  
他伸手握住緊抱著自己的東賢，「那來照顧我吧？」  
東賢笑了，「不是哥要照顧我嗎！」  
他用力的踩了下地板，示意著他正在抗議。  
煐岷轉過身抱著這個突然很愛耍任性的心上人，「那我們互相照顧吧。」

這句話是真心的。

「好啊。」他爽快地回應，儘管感受到東賢玩笑的語氣，這肯定的回覆還是重重的擊在煐岷心上。  
東賢輕輕地推開煐岷拉開彼此的距離，「哥現在照顧我，等哥老了我再推哥去曬太陽。」然後做出推輪椅的動作，笑得燦爛。  
「呀！」他作勢抗議著，看著東賢已經溜跑的背影，伴隨著他那聲聲的玩笑聲。

如果到老都有你陪著，我又何嘗不願意呢？

「哥，謝謝你在。」東賢突然轉身停下腳步，望著煐岷的眼神帶著溫柔，上揚的嘴角訴說著對煐岷的依賴。  
面對東賢突如其來的認真，有點不曉得該如何反應，「你幹嘛。」也忘了剛剛東賢的玩笑，跟著停住了動作，對上他那溫柔的視線。  
「突然覺得如果沒有你，我該怎麼辦。」語調聽似輕快，卻能感受到東賢的認真。  
「找個漂亮的omega娶回家。」對於煐岷來說，這是對東賢而言找到幸福最快的方法，畢竟，Alpha終究需要omega傳宗接代。

雖然現實，卻是不爭的事實。

「我不要。」毫不遲疑的拒絕，反而讓煐岷不知所措。  
一直以來就算碰到東賢不喜歡甚至無法接受的情況，他也僅是對煐岷耍個任性抗議，從沒有過這麼堅定的否決過。  
「東東你總是得...」  
「哥不行嗎？」東賢說著。  
「什麼？」煐岷疑惑。  
東賢移動著步伐，佇立在煐岷面前，對視著的眼眸傳遞向煐岷認真且真切的情緒，「我想娶你回家。」

玩笑？  
這是什麼玩笑話？卻又好似不是。

「我是Alpha啊。」煐岷無奈，他是Alpha，這也是他靜靜陪伴著的原因。  
「那我委屈一點，哥你娶我吧！」東賢緊緊地擁住無法做出反應的煐岷，鏡中的自己神情是如此的堅定，「哥不會介意我是Alpha吧。」

「東東，別開玩笑了。」煐岷硬是將東賢推開，這是依賴不是愛。  
被死命推拒的東賢注視著煐岷認真的雙眸，「我沒有開玩笑。」練習室頓時瀰漫著屬於東賢的琥珀豐厚氣息，緊緊的包裹著兩人。  
「你是在和我示威？」身體的本能接收到來自另一名Alpha的侵略便會加以反抗，儘管這是他所沈迷的琥珀香。  
漸漸的空氣中的琥珀逐漸與檀香木味隨之融合，這是多麼令人舒服平穩的香氣，圓潤且溫柔；林煐岷的檀香味平時總是令東賢清新鎮定，此時此刻的感受卻並非如此，在空氣中碰撞的信息素猶如掠奪領地般的野獸，「是誘惑。」

東賢與煐岷同為優質Alpha，能力魅力本該旗鼓相當，不同的是，力氣他更剩林煐岷一籌。  
為了準備MMA Intro表演的磅礴音樂無限循環，震撼的節奏成了東賢最大的鼓舞。  
右手流暢的環上煐岷的腰際，左手緊抓著對方的右手壓制著，彷彿模擬過萬次般準確的吻上煐岷的唇瓣，專屬東賢的琥珀香撲面而來，東賢引以為傲的力氣更是讓煐岷無法掙脫。  
無數個自撫的夜晚，無盡幻想著與東賢的歡愉，清醒時如此，睡夢中亦是如此，設想過千篇萬種情節，也沒想過所謂的美夢成真，這場真實的親吻夾雜著霸道和溫柔，東賢的香甜伴隨著琥珀香而來，生澀柔軟的接觸更是讓吻染上羞澀的氣息。

感受到煐岷輕柔的回應著，甜蜜的感受為之瘋狂令他無法控制嘴角上仰，空氣中琥珀香更加濃郁，「哥好甜。」迫不及待的大手探進煐岷寬鬆的上衣，在腰際上遊走的手指更是調皮，練習時舞出了大量溼漉的汗水，彷彿成了最佳的催情劑，牽動著煐岷的感官知覺，本就敏感的身子更是耐不住挑逗而顫抖，玩心大起的東賢向上直搗胸前的小芽，突如其來的刺激讓煐岷不禁低吟，這聲美好對東賢而已就像是獲頒榮譽般，臉上的喜悅更是燦爛。

如此的刺激讓兩人的吻纏綿細膩卻激情，煐岷不自禁的輕咬著東賢姣好的下唇，嘴角噙著一抹若有似無的邪笑，很是勾人。  
煐岷的主動點燃了東賢火熱，分身的滾燙清晰的頂在煐岷碩大上，優質Alpha的驕傲就算隔著衣物接觸，訴說著王者爭奪的洶湧帶來何等血脈噴張的預告。

煐岷得寸進尺的將舌頭探入，東賢彷彿享受著煐岷主動般，從容的撫著對方的胸膛，若有似無的刺激著敏感，悶哼的低吟從口中溢出，微熱的氣息更似野火燎原般撩撥著東賢的心緒。  
東賢停止了挑逗的動作，抓起勾著自己肩膀的雙手牽引著對方來到他的褲頭，不用言語煐岷立馬主動的解開了東賢的皮帶和鈕扣，半敞而開的褲頭似乎正對著煐岷說著歡迎光臨，Alpha本能的動作潛入，蟄伏著的火熱就算隔著內褲撫摸依然感受到滾燙且驚人的尺寸。

煐岷覆蓋在東賢分身上的搓揉，與東賢自己深夜時的自撫全然不同的感受，令東賢不自覺的更加深了親吻。  
這吻太過於深情款款，激情的纏綿就像是末日的訣別，遲遲不肯停止。  
過於激烈的擁吻早已讓兩人失去理智，嘖嘖的親吻伴隨著色情的銀絲牽連著，如此淫亂的畫面毫無保留的反射在鏡面中，煐岷微瞇的眼眸望著鏡中的東賢，耳根和脖頸的誹紅訴說著對方此時此刻的難耐，停頓的雙手反應出對自己愛撫無比享受和生疏。

煐岷眸色暗了暗，專屬於他的檀香木信息素更加肆無忌憚的外放，張揚霸道的宣示著主導權。  
感知到煐岷信息素爆發想有所反應的東賢卻被煐岷快速的轉向鎖在自己與玻璃之間。  
「哥......、你！」煐岷再次吻上，有別於剛剛的溫柔，這吻帶著王者風範的驕傲，不容許一絲絲的反抗，煐岷的檀木香像是鎖鏈般牢牢拴住東賢讓他無法動彈。

交纏的唇瓣依依不捨的分開，牽連著的銀絲好不色情。煐岷好看的手指勾起東賢線條分明的下顎，「東東，你是很棒的Alpha，只可惜，我比你更懂得操控信息素。」語帶從容的笑意，儼然一副勝券在握的情場高手姿態，檀木香更是毫無保留的擁抱著東賢。  
「還有，我不容許自己被攻略。」語調帶著慵懶隨意，雙手卻是快速的扯下東賢的下半身，不待東賢反應更是粗魯的撕破上衣，可憐了送這T-shit的粉絲，沒有等到被認證的那日便被煐岷結束服侍東賢的日子。

一絲不掛的東賢在煐岷面前像是嗷嗷待哺的幼獅，練習室環繞著的鏡子反射著自己姣好的身材，害羞卻又莫名興奮。  
煐岷低下頭啃咬著東賢男性象徵的喉結，溫熱的氣息探出，敏感了東賢的頸肩，糾結的情緒嚥下滾動了喉結，煐岷的舌頭調皮的隨之起舞，雙手撫上東賢結實的胸膛，復仇般的挑逗著東賢的乳首，靈活的逗弄讓東賢緊咬著下唇，看著東賢驕傲不肯屈服的反應，煐岷笑的溫柔。

大而厚實的手握上東賢灼熱至極的慾望，時而輕柔時而強硬又充滿節奏的掌握套弄，感受到煐岷充滿挑逗的手勁。  
東賢因煐岷的把弄顫慄不已，掙扎的雙唇遲遲沒有傳來煐岷盼望的呻吟聲，這樣的東賢讓煐岷很不滿意。  
煐岷加重了手中的力道，忽快忽慢的速度弄得東賢無法招架，雙手緊緊揪著鏡面，終於聽見喉間傳來的嬌喘，煐岷抬頭看著東賢，對方眼睛半張微瞇，細緻的眉間微微擰起，似乎痛苦又似愉悅。  
感受到東賢變本加厲充血的慾望，和那漸漸失去控制的嬌吟喘息，「哥......別、嗯......」東賢性感的豐唇傳出支離破碎的呻吟，練習室環繞著東賢甜美的吟悅，伴隨著他為東賢套弄著的淫穢聲響，這麼色慾的場景就連他幻想時都未曾有過。  
面對如此誘人的東賢，煐岷不自覺的更加重力道，似乎察覺到東賢喜好的節奏，「放鬆東賢。」空閒的另隻手安撫般的疼惜著東賢的翹臀，溫柔的嗓音讓東賢無法控制身體的變化，體內的騷動源源不絕的湧出，「哥！嗯——」前所未有的快感襲上東賢的感官，高潮後的刺激掩蓋了身為Alpha卻被玩弄於指尖的羞恥感。

還未從高潮餘韻退潮，便感受到煐岷放肆的手指正準備侵略自己的後花園。  
Alpha的後庭不及Omega敏感且無法大量分泌愛蜜，剛剛自己解放的渾濁正成了最好的潤滑，讓煐岷順利的探入那溫暖私密的境地。  
東賢知道自己無法抗拒煐岷，這是他所依賴且迷戀的林煐岷。

一直以來對於林煐岷的陪伴和寵溺都視為理所當然哥哥對弟弟的疼愛。  
兩人皆為Alpha的身分曾讓東賢惋惜，卻又慶幸；惋惜他沒辦法娶林煐岷回家，慶幸他們兩人的關係不會變質。  
嶄新四子在大輝分化後行成了全Alpha的情況，沒有其他團體標記不標記的麻煩，一切都是這麼的單調卻穩定，但就在田雄的加入後開始了變化。  
唯一的Omega，為了避免熟人的尷尬社長直接指派佑鎭為田雄暫時標記，依然免不了關係上的變質。  
他動了情，卻無能為力，東賢清楚知道大輝對田雄的感情，到後來他倆修成正果，東賢都僅是靜靜的看著，傷心難過是因為無可否認的，卻也發現比自己更默默付出的林煐岷。

他垂下眼簾看向林煐岷，對方游刃有餘的嘴角噙著一抹不濃不淺的微笑，仔細感受著東賢體內的擴張收縮，探索者對方敏感的角度，一點刺激聽見東賢驚訝的吟叫，找對位置了。  
他變本加厲的探入第二根手指，集中火力的攻擊著那快感，望著再次挺立於自己眼前的壯碩，林煐岷張開雙唇一口含住東賢的灼熱，動作幽雅流暢的彷彿品嚐著一道米其林佳餚。  
「哥！別、......嗯髒、」身下突如其來的溫熱讓身陷情慾中的東賢頓時清晰了思緒，他試圖掙扎，卻在瞬間被煐岷爆出的檀木香壓制了力氣。  
如今只有悔恨平常身為優質Alpha的自傲，不肯精通對信息素的操控，只能臣服於煐岷的挑逗中。

東賢的呻吟早已目無章法，全身沈浸於煐岷帶來的性慾之中，身後的禁地對於煐岷的刺激毫無招架之力，但天生Alpha的身體本能似乎沒有這麼輕易的滿足，對於煐岷兩根手指早已習慣，渴望得到更粗暴的輕掠。  
「哥、想要你。」伴隨著情慾的嬌喘，訴說著身體慾望，煐岷輕咬了東賢的玉柱，讓東賢差點又繳械投降。  
煐岷站挺身子，略高幾公分的優勢在此刻被氣氛無限放大，「等一下別求我停下來。」狠狠地咬了東賢下唇一口，霸道的轉覆東賢的身子面向鏡子。  
東賢清楚的看見鏡中自己被情慾染滿了緋紅，渴望被侵犯的性慾全寫在臉上，迷濛的神情更是增添了色情氣息，「東東好色。」  
看見東賢直勾勾毫不羞澀的盯著反射，似乎對於這一幕更加興奮而高聳的巨大。  
煐岷流暢的褪去上衣解開褲頭，從私密的秘境掏出龐然大物，對準迫切需要自己和慾望挺入的後穴奮力向前探入他朝思暮想的地方，填滿東賢的小穴。

「呃啊啊！」沒有任何預告的進入，真實的痛覺帶來更多對快感，被填滿的舒適湧上心頭，他想要更多。  
「哥......好大、嗯......好滿。」  
東賢緊緊的包裹著煐岷的慾望，期盼著對方帶來更大的突破，身體傳來的快感更是讓東賢毫無顧忌的嬌喊淫蕩。  
看到東賢本能的配合著自己律動的翹臀，煐岷用力的拍打著東賢的臀肉，色情的交合水聲伴隨著肉體拍打的聲響，煐岷撞的越是紮實東賢叫的更是放蕩。  
「嗯、煐岷......好棒、哥......哈......」  
空氣中瀰漫著濃郁的琥珀檀木香一發不可收拾，屬於兩個Alpha情慾對峙的氣息。  
「東東喜歡被這樣對待是嗎？」  
下體緊緻的被東賢體內火熱包裹著。身後被煐岷更是粗暴的衝撞著，一波接著一波的攻堅狠狠的襲擊著東賢，Alpha本能的跟著煐岷一插一抽搖擺腰肢，酸酥麻的快感沿著背脊擴散全身，鏡中的自己雙眸更是佈滿無盡情慾，撐著鏡子的雙手被煐岷撞得失去了力氣，煐岷力道強勁的挺入撞擊在前列腺上的敏感，讓東賢無法招架的腿軟。

煐岷迅速的穩住東賢的身子，卻壞心的讓對方上半身緊貼著鏡面，東賢不得已側著頭貼著，睜開雙眼望著右邊的鏡子清楚睇見煐岷的玉棍和自己後穴的抽合，和煐岷奮力挺身的酮體，好性感、好壯碩。  
「嗯、啊哈......好深！」這麼變態的畫面和被情慾沖昏頭的自己，就這麼一覽無遺的暴露在眼前，嬌羞是什麼他現在不知道，腦中只充滿著淫亂的想法和快感帶來的酥麻。  
「煐、煐岷......再深！好棒......嗚啊......」看著鏡子反射出東賢迷茫縱慾的神態，耳中滿是東賢因自己而淫亂嬌吟，還有什麼能比現在更讓人瘋狂。

兩人原本白皙的肌膚佈滿了情慾的潮紅，東賢的身體滿是煐岷點綴的瑰紅。  
煐岷頓時停下動作，邪惡的仰起嘴角，看著東賢疑惑的眼神，他轉身躺在休息室的地板上，煐岷身下的玉棍更顯著巨大。  
「我累了，東東想要就自己來。」為了滿足同是Alpha的東賢，他撞擊的每一下都使出渾身解束。  
羞澀這字眼對於慾望上頭的Alpha來說不過只是個名詞，東賢很快的湊向煐岷，低下身子親吻了煐岷一口，雙腿直接跨過煐岷身上，好看的手握著煐岷的灼熱，對準自己的後穴奮力坐下，「啊哈！......嗯、哼......哈！」再次得到的滿足讓東賢止不住呻吟，粗大的充滿著東賢的後穴，吞吐著煐岷的巨大的慾望。

嘖嘖的交合水聲更是情色，看著身上滿足的東賢，因自己的巨大頂入而陶醉舒服，煐岷雙手狠狠多扣著東賢的臀部，抓著他用力的頂入，讓自己的分身完全沒入最深處。  
「嗚、啊哈......煐、岷......好舒服！」嘖嘖的水聲沒有想要停下的徵兆，東賢微瞇的眼神注視著鏡中享受的自己，怎麼能夠如此誘人，他果然不能沒有林煐岷。  
現在的所有快感是他從未感受過的舒爽。  
被刺激的後穴流出更多的愛液，順著兩人交媾的地方延綿流下，粗壯的碩大被緊緻的嫩肉包裹著，煐岷劇烈一挺頂上東賢的激點，東賢扶著煐岷的胸口仰頭失控嬌喊，「不行、不行！哈......啊、嗯......停！停！」  
「我剛說了別求我停下來。」煐岷加快速度像是打樁似的瘋狂深挺，東賢被逼的神情迷離，緊咬著下唇，那雙勾人的桃花眼閃爍注視著煐岷。

煐岷頓時獸性沸騰，他坐挺身子將東賢的雙腿掛在自己臂膀，線條分明的胸肌用力一提雙腿一個使勁，勇猛的站起身子，東賢被煐岷流暢的動作嚇得緊勾著對方的脖子，「你幹嘛！」  
煐岷轉過身讓東賢背脊貼上鏡面，嘴角掛起平時總讓東賢覺得溫柔的微笑，臀部奮力一頂，「上你。」

煐岷將檀木香全部外放，賣力的進出東賢體內，小穴嫩肉不停筋攣收縮著，東賢恨不得把煐岷夾射。  
感覺到東賢的不懷好意，煐岷報復心態全面上線，雙手提了一下東西的臀部，再用力一按，明確的慾望頂在東賢的激點上，「我的東東太壞了。」  
「錯、錯了......，我......嗯哼、我錯了！」緋紅的臉求饒著，卻在煐岷的操弄下縱是支離破碎的話語。  
煐岷笑了笑，溫柔的吻上東賢的滿是呻吟的唇舌，「抱緊了。」  
煐岷拿出全身的蠻力，狠狠的撞進東賢體內，不顧東賢早已繳械噴發，點點白濁染上兩人的腹腔，東賢不停喚著停下，煐岷仍是那抹微笑。

這麼溫暖的陽光，以後只能照耀著自己。

一股暖流湧入東賢的腹腔，顫抖的身軀緊緊的攀附著煐岷。  
煐岷忍耐著激情過後的敏感，走向一旁的沙發，輕柔的將東賢放下。  
累癱的東賢瞬間虛脫的癱軟在沙發上，看著煐岷溫柔的拿起紙巾替自己仔細清理。  
熟練的從包包裡拿出收好的帽T，細心的為東賢穿好所有的衣服，才開始整理自己。

一直以來不管發生什麼事，都是這麼溫柔待己的林煐岷，現在更是趴在地上擦著剛剛漫延愛液的，其實都是Alpha這點真的沒什麼，頂多就是比較難懷孕罷了。

「煐岷哥，你這下真的得娶我了。」反正他已經下定決心死纏爛打。  
「好，嫁給我吧。」煐岷坐在地上，看著滿是高潮後嬌紅的東賢笑的深情。

什麼是幸福？就是現在吧。  
東賢燦爛的笑容綻放，上前緊緊的擁抱著煐岷。  
他恨不得立刻昭告天下，看著鏡中那寬大的臂膀，以後只屬於著他。  
但總有一天，他會反攻成功的。  
優質Alpha的本能不會這麼輕易的就屈服於其他的Alpha，就算對象是林煐岷亦此。

眼角餘光接觸到閃爍的紅點，東賢抬起頭看著紅點來源，是剛剛練習雙人舞時為了拍攝架設的鏡頭，該不會......。  
他站起身子朝前方的閃爍靠近，低下頭看著腳架上的相機，仍在錄影中，錄影時間長達一個半小時。

「哥！你剛剛不是按掉了嗎！」  
煐岷滿是疑惑的看著驚慌的東賢，視線再往下發現仍在閃爍的相機，似乎了解到了什麼，笑的諂媚，「我想說還會再練一次就沒關了。」煐岷緩緩地站起身子，語調是如此從容。

「要再來第二集嗎？」  
「別————。」


End file.
